A door lock control system is known in which an in-vehicle device mounted on a moving unit such as a car locks and unlocks a door by authenticating a specific electronic key possessed by a user. As the door lock control system, there is a system in which a mutual distance from the in-vehicle device to the electronic key is determined based on radio wave intensity of a response signal from the electronic key and the door can be locked and unlocked in a case where the mutual distance is equal to or less than a predetermined distance.
However, in this door lock control system, even if a radio wave is emitted from a point more distant than a predetermined distance, when the radio wave is re-transmitted via a relay device or the like, there is a possibility that the door is erroneously locked and unlocked.